The Marked Ones
by melanshi
Summary: From the day Serpentine came, strange things have been happening around school. Why does she make Randy feel like he should tell her all his secrets? Who is the person hunting the "Marked Ones"? And most importantly who are the Serpent Girl and the Phoenix Boy? What do they have to do with Serpentine and her friends, Adam and Mikey? Slight Randy/Serpentine.
1. Chapter 1- Serpentine

**Okay, I was daydreaming during lunch the other day and I got a great idea which just happened to be this story. If anyone's read "The Serpent of the Gold Coast" (which chances are that you haven't), you're familiar with Serpentine Nickson, Adam Michaels, and Mikey Richmond, three best friends that I created. And if you haven't, I'll tell you a bit about them.**

**Serpentine "Serpie" Nickson: Don't be fooled by this blonde girl. She may seem innocent but she can really show anyone who's boss. This punk girl's most noticeable feature is the serpent tattoo on the back of her neck.**

**Adam Michaels: Adam can be quiet and a bit shy, but when he wants to talk, he's really funny. He likes to make friends with anyone and always stays positive.**

**Mikey Richmond: Mikey is the rich kid of the group. He's not a total snob but he has a fiery spirit and is very sneaky. Like Serpentine, he has a tattoo but his is a phoenix and it's on his shoulder. **

**I don't own Randy Cunningham. And, as I just said, I own Serpentine, Adam, and Mikey.**

"And that is why you don't mess with the Ninja, robot thing!" Randy said as he looked at the robot lying on the ground, totally torn apart.

"That was the cheese, Ninja!" Howard yelled as he ran up.

"Thanks, Howard," Randy responded. He took his mask off as he made sure no one was around.

The duo walked away chatting.

But someone had been watching.

A lone figure in the trees narrowed his white eyes as he looked at the kid who was the Ninja. This kid may not be the Marked Ones but he sure had some moves. The figure probably had to keep an eye on him.

…

"Seriously, why is he just so wacko?" Randy asked Howard as he opened his locker. "I mean really?"

A couple lockers down three friends were talking too.

Serpentine moved a strand of hair away from her blue eyes. She was a slim figure dressed in a black circle top and yoga pants. She also wore a black baseball cap. To be clear she was not a Goth, she was a punk.

"Don't you think this is a good town?" Serpentine asked Mikey and Adam. "I mean it has a good history. An 800-year old ninja? I've gotta see this!"

Adam smiled. "I bet two kids would make good sidekicks with him."

Serpentine scratched the back of her neck and Mikey scratched his shoulder.

Randy closed his locker and rolled his eyes. "Howard! That's totally shnasty!"

Howard folded his arms. "I bet you see weirder stuff every day!"

That made Randy pause to think. "Yeah, you're right…"

The bell rang loudly.

"Well, I'm off," Serpentine said. "I've got Language Arts. See you at lunch!"

She waved and turned around.

"See you later, Howard!" Randy said as Howard walked off to his Math class. He turned around.

Suddenly, Serpentine was bumped into by a kid with purple hair. She dropped her books as she fell over.

Randy looked up at the girl he'd bumped into. She was a blonde girl dressed in black and wore a baseball cap on her head.

"Sorry!" Randy apologized, handing her one of her books. "I wasn't paying attention!"

"It's fine. I'm Serpentine." She picked up another one of her books.

"I'm Randy," Randy introduced. "Are you new?"

She nodded. "I'm off to Language Arts. Do you know where that is?"

"Actually, I'm headed there now. You're probably in my class." Randy handed her her final book and helped her up. "Would you like me to take you?"

Serpentine smiled. "That would be great!"

"So do you like Norrisville?" Randy asked.

"It's cool. I really want to see the Ninja though," Serpentine responded.

Randy hesitated. "Yeah, he's our hometown hero. He saves kids who have been turned into monsters and fights robots, too."

"Monsters and robots?" Serpentine smiled. "Those sound like the coolest fights in the history of the whole world!"

Randy laughed. "It's pretty cool to see the fights. Principal Slimovitz's car always gets wrecked and Bucky Hensletter holds the school record for the most times stanked."

Serpentine looked confused. "Stank?"

"It's what possesses kids and turns them into monsters. Before the robots, it was a ninja's duty to stop this only," Randy explained.

Serpentine laughed this time. "You seem to be very interested about the Ninja."

"I'm one of his biggest fans," Randy laughed slightly.

_Actually, I am the Ninja, _Randy wanted to say. There was something about this girl. Something that made him want to tell all of his secrets to her…

That was when they reached the Language Arts room. The two entered.

"Mr. Cunningham!" Mr. Bannister yelled. "You're late again!"

"Sorry, Mr. Bannister! It won't happen again," Randy apologized, although he knew it would because of his Ninja duties.

Mr. Bannister was about to say something but then he noticed Serpentine.

"Oh, and who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Serpentine Nickson," Serpentine said. "I'm new and it's my fault Randy's late, he was leading me here."

"Okay, Miss Nickson, you can sit next to Mr. Cunningham," Mr. Bannister said. "Now let's see who will be getting detention for tardiness."

"Thanks!" Randy whispered to Serpentine.

"No problem," she whispered back.

That was when he caught a bit of black beneath her blonde hair.

"What's that on your neck?" Randy asked.

Serpentine moved her hair. "Just my serpent tattoo." She laughed nervously. "Nothing much."

"Okay…" Randy seemed confused.


	2. Chapter 2- The Serpent and the Phoenix

**To be clear, this takes place 1 year after "The Serpent of the Gold Coast". Serpentine, Adam, and Mikey are 14.**

**I don't own Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja. I own Serpentine, Mikey, and Adam.**

Howard gaped at his friend across the table. "A girl is friends with you?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Yeah! She's pretty cool. She's in like all of our classes too."

"Hey, Randy!"

Randy turned around to see Serpentine with two boys.

"Hey, Serpie!" Randy grinned.

Serpentine looked to her two friends. "These are my best friends, Mikey and Adam. Can we sit?"

Randy nodded. Serpentine sat down next to him. Mikey and Adam sat next to Howard.

"So, Serpie," Randy said. "How do you like Norrisville so far?"

Serpentine shrugged and took a bite of turkey sandwich. "It's cool. Like I said earlier, I think it's pretty cool how you guys have a Ninja! All we had was the rumors of sea serpents and phoenixes. And strange figures lurking by the beach back home."

Randy and Howard looked at her. "That sounds so _bruce_!"

Mikey blinked. "Uh, thanks... I guess?"

Serpentine grinned. "I still wish that I could see the Ninja in action!"

Just then a robot crashed through the wall. In an instant, Randy, Serpentine, and Mikey took off. Serpentine and Mikey ran out of the cafeteria. Randy ran into the restrooms.

The purple-haired boy dug out the Ninja mask from his backpack and put it on. Red and black ribbons flew everywhere as they wrapped around the teenager. They transformed him from unpopular Randy Cunningham into the famous Norrisville Ninja.

He smokebombed into the battle.

Meanwhile, Mikey and Serpentine glanced around the hallways before giving each other a thumbs up.

Suddenly the hallway lit up red, orange, yellow, and blue.

Serpentine seemed to turn entirely into water for a brief second. When the water cleared, Serpentine was no longer Serpentine Nickson, but the rumored Serpent Girl. Her blonde hair draped down but two turquoise fins stuck out on her head. Her eyes glowed entirely blue. She wore a dress of scales that started as pink at the top but slowly faded into blue. Her feet were bare. In between her fingers was blue webbing.

Mikey was engulfed in fire. When that cleared, the also rumored Phoenix Boy stood there. His red hair was covered with a helmet of red, orange, and yellow feathers that matched the jumpsuit he was wearing. He had on two feather-covered boots and his eyes glowed a full red.

Serpentine glanced at her friend. "Now let's go see what that robot was."

….

Randy dodged every blow the robot threw at him. It was weird. The robot was half frozen and half on fire. It had a flame launcher and was trying to freeze him all at once.

He quickly dodged an attack only to be hit with the frozen fist.

Something caught him.

Randy looked up to see a boy with red eyes holding him.

"Who are you?" Randy asked.

The boy just grinned and put Randy down. The Ninja noticed there was a blonde girl next to him. The boy offered her his hand, which she accepted. And in a fury of fire, the boy flew the girl up to the robot.

"Hey!" The girl yelled. "I think I found the Seventh Wonder of the Freak World!" She raised a hand and shot a stream of water at the robot, extinguishing the fiery side.

The boy released her to the ground before shooting some fire at the frozen side, melting it.

Randy just watched from the top of the school. Who _were_ these two? They were good.

The robot fell in defeat and the girl and boy grinned at each other. The crowd came closer and the girl turned into water and sunk into the ground. The boy flew away in another fury of fire.

Randy realized that he had one more question.

_What were those two?_


End file.
